creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:No Gifts This Year
Silent Splicer - I like the way the corpse was holding the steering wheel but when he had the flashback, he was shielding his face with his hands. Nice one. ^^^^ It says after he shielded his face that he tried to gain control of the car again, probably putting his hands back on the wheel. SamiiSuffocate 21:42, February 6, 2012 (UTC) SamiiSuffocate FFUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!! Nice catch bro. Mr.Zalgopasta 22:38, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Whoops forgot to leave the sig. Guess what gift inspired the story? Mr.Zalgopasta 20:52, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Yikes I honestly have no idea what happened with the random bold. I just noticed that. Mr.Zalgopasta 22:36, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Wish I could see the pic :l Mr.Zalgopasta 23:12, January 3, 2012 (UTC) It's the same one she posts on every other article of which she approves, in lieu of critique. If you've seen one, you've seen them all. Javer80 23:18, January 3, 2012 (UTC) 'I know what gift it was!' I think it was a- *dies* Devincooper64 13:40, February 3, 2012 (UTC) No offense- The story was okay, but I just couldn't really get into it. Mr. Pengy 19:18, February 3, 2012 (UTC) None taken bro. It's your constructive criticism that'll let me be a better writer in the future. Mr.Zalgopasta 21:42, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Average While it's fairly well written, it follows every cliche in the book. The terrified dog was the first tipoff to the ending. If a dog is afraid of it's owner, there's always something wrong with the owner. White skin is typical of dead characters. The pupils, however, were a slightly original idea. But when the car crash was mentioned, it was a clear message. Yes, the corpse looks just like you. The black Cadillac was also obvious. Then, the ending being the same as the beginning. The character's in Limbo. Overall, it's not a bad story. But it more resembles a Goosebumps story more than a Pasta of the Month. I give it a 6/10. Kingtiger666 11:23, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for your feedback King. I will say that I was trying to tip the reader off as to the state of the main character though ^_^ Mr.Zalgopasta 14:27, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Zalgo. I really must commend you. Despite the criticism, you're still bright n' cheery. :D If you love something, let it go. If it comes back, it's yours forever. 20:18, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Hehe. It's all constructive critisism. If it was "OMFG DIS SUCKZ DIX" I'd have a fucking field day on the sorry bastard ^_^ Besides, despite the critisism my story is getting views isn't it? There's really nothing to be upset about in that. Especially when there's so much worse going on in my life alone let alone others' lives. Mr.Zalgopasta 23:36, February 14, 2012 (UTC) In the future I would recommend trying to make the ending less obvious. I mean after the first few paragraphs I knew what happened. I think leaving the bathroom scene out of the story would make the story better overall. As it is, it's a dead give-a-way (no pun intended). But overall it was a good story; It was narrated very well and the plot flows smoothly. Charlie the Walrus (talk) 02:41, June 7, 2013 (UTC)